Oopsie Daisy
by foxyx
Summary: [KakaSaku][Oneshot] Sakura is asked to housesit one night for a paranoid woman. What unexpected visit does she just happen get while she's there...?


_**Oopsie Daisy**_

* * *

_(Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto… I only puppeteer them :P)_

* * *

The Hokage's Office. Haruno Sakura was more accustomed to this place than her own home. Receiving missions, giving reports, personal training with the Hokage herself… you name it; she'd done it.

But the one particular reason she stood there right at that moment infront of that very same old gigantic desk, was to simply receive a mission. Well, Sakura actually saw it more as a sort of request than anything.

"She'll only be gone from this afternoon until tomorrow morning, so you won't have to worry about too much maintenance or whatever. Like I said, though, she is still one anal woman about her property – which is the whole reason she requested a house-sitter for just one night in the first place – so it would still be in your best interest not to use _too_ much of her equipment and appliances… I would suggest bringing along a few of your own things." Tsunade explained with a rather apathetic tone in her voice. Who could blame her, though? Any person requesting a house-sitter for just one night _had_ to be crazy. Unless, of course, that person was some royal Duchess; but this person was most certainly not. It wasn't even a 'house' house – it was a freaking apartment in the middle of town.

"Alright, I got it." Sakura nodded to the Hokage, expressing none of her inner opinions of course. Much contrast to the Fifth.

And then, with a respective bow to her senior, Sakura turned heel and left the room.

A couple hours later once Sakura had gone home to collect the necessary things she needed for that night's sleep-over at her client's house, she made an immediate head towards the apartment itself.

When she arrived, she entered the building through the main lobby, and walked over to the front desk to speak to the man standing behind it. She explained the situation to him, which he seemed to have already been aware of, and so he slipped her the key to the client's room.

Quickly, Sakura shuffled into the elevator with her backpack and large duffle bag, and patiently waited until she reached the due floor.

At the sound of the _'ding!'_that went off in the elevator as an indication that the desired floor had been reached, the bulky double metal doors slid open and a nice long olive green hallway was set out ahead.

… Well, that wasn't including the tall person infront currently blocking that view.

When Sakura glanced up to look at the person, not only did her heart jump, but her jaw fell quite dumbly.

"Ah. Sakura. What brings you over to this neck of the woods?"

The man standing right there infront of her was her ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Uh- I… I didn't know you lived here, Kakashi-sensei…" She randomly pointed out. It would have been more proper to say something like 'Oh, I'm just house-sitting for a friend.', or even the classy 'If I told you that… I'm afraid I'd have to kill you.' phrase. But, no; she just had to stand there stating dumb shit.

Kakashi appeared to have noticed this aswell. "Mm. Well, I do." He clarified simply.

"I—" but before Sakura managed to finish her sentence, the elevator doors began closing back again. She had been so surprised by the sudden appearance of her ex-sensei whom she hadn't seen in so very long that she forgot to get out of the bloody elevator.

Sakura needn't have worried, however, as Kakashi's swift hand reached up just in time to the stop the elevator doors in their process and cause them to automatically retreat back into the sides.

"I do apologize, Sakura, but I am in a bit of a hurry. If you're going to be staying on this floor for whatever reason, then we'll probably meet again in the hall. Sounds more appropriate, don't you think?" Kakashi inquired coolly, even though it was still somewhat apparent that he was indeed in a hurry.

Sakura nodded and quickly rushed out of the elevator, out of his way. "Yeah, okay. See you around, then."

"See you." He smiled, exchanging places with Sakura into the elevator, soon to be hidden behind the same two metal doors that accompanied her on the way up.

Sakura remained standing for a mere three seconds, staring blankly at the elevator doors, before thinking no more of it, and turning back around to continue heading on her initial set route towards the apartment room.

As she walked further down the hallway, she glanced around at all the doors along the sides and couldn't help but wonder to herself which one Kakashi lived in. She couldn't believe it – all these years she'd never managed to discover where he lived, but yet all of a sudden due to a measly little sleep-over request, she finally unearthed one out of the thousands of great mysteries of her ex-sensei.

Finally coming across her expected room, she pushed all thoughts of her ex-sensei to the back of her mind once again, and inserted the key into the little slot. Turning the knob, she shoved her way in through the door with her baggage which she only carried a few steps in with before dropping it all carelessly on the middle of the floor.

Releasing an exhausted sigh, she whacked the door shut with her out-stretched hand and then proceeded on into the apartment to take on a full tour of the place.

When she finally returned to her bags, she didn't even bother with unpacking them. Instead, she just pulled a book out of her backpack and walked over to the large window at the other side of the main room, where a set of seats and a couch were neatly arranged. She comfortably sat herself down on one of the seats, and opened her book to begin her full afternoon of relaxation. It was rare to ever receive such relaxing missions – well, requests – so Sakura wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity.

* * *

Nightfall came as quickly as ever, yet Sakura still remained lounging in the same chair buried obsessively into the same book.

Just in time, though, she finished off the very last sentence of the book and snapped it shut with a great big sigh.

Glancing out of the window, and then at the clock hung up on the opposite wall, she only just realized how late it was. It didn't really surprise her, though, because it was the same every time she was free for a long period of time and got deeply absorbed into the book. For her, reading was the most excellent way to pass time so efficiently.

The only problem afterwards, was that she was hungry and didn't have much time to do anything else. Not like there was really much else to do in the particular situation, anyways.

Placing the book aside, Sakura stiffly stood herself up – feeling a bit light-headed at first but it passed very shortly.

She walked over to her bags still strewn carelessly across the floor, and reached in to take out an apple.

As she walked around the house, turning off all the lights except the bathroom one, she munched happily away at the apple. She ended up finishing it in a flash due to her increase in hunger over the long period of time, and tossed the naked core into the bin.

After that, she grabbed her pajamas, toiletry kit, and towel from her bag and headed into the bathroom – shutting the door behind her.

Over the next short period of time, Sakura did all the things she needed to before going to bed – take a shower; brush her teeth; brush her damp hair from the shower; and then change into her pajamas which consisted of red shorts and a grey t-shirt that was too large for her.

The moment Sakura finished in the bathroom, she switched the light off (which had been the final one), and walked back out the door into the bedroom.

Just as Sakura was just about to reach out to pull the covers back on the bed, though, she suddenly felt something strange. Oh, but it was something more than strange. Something… was touching her ass? Oh, wait… No, something was _**grabbing**_her ass.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, and she immediately whipped around to aim a punch at the unexpected offender, but whoever it was was much faster and managed to catch her wrist before the punch came in contact with his face.

"H-Who the fu—"

"—Shh… It's only me." The calm, man voice spoke softly as if he felt no harm was being done.

"WHO?!" Sakura screamed again, attempting to free herself, but the grip was much too strong.

There was a small pause and then Sakura could have sworn she just saw a quick white glint flash across the person's face, which didn't feel too promising at all.

"Oh? We're playing _that_game tonight, are we?" Another quick pause and then "Tsk, tsk, tsk… you always appear to enjoy making _me_seem like the naughty one…" He griped in a way that expressed he was clearly taking this as a tease, but nevertheless his inner excitement was overwhelming.

And then he did something so abrupt, Sakura was completely taken aback. He kissed her. Full on the lips. The prior actions suddenly seemed so calm in comparison to it… but, nevertheless, it struck her helpless body. The hot, soft feeling of his mouth enclosing over hers and invading that one particular part of her body's privacy that had never been discovered by any other before felt so alienish and awkward to her that she didn't know how to react. It certainly did not help at all that this person was a complete stranger to her.

She moaned disdainfully against his adventurous tongue and used whatever might she could muster up to push him away. She managed to atleast break apart their locked lips, in which she took great plead for the air, but that small instant of freedom soon ended as she felt his fingers beginning to explore restricted zones… very _very_restricted zones.

"P-Please… Stop this!!" She cried out, forcing her hands against his shoulders, but that proved itself no use as he cupped his hands around both backs of her thighs, and forced her up onto the bed. Her back sank into the mattress under his powerful figure that towered over her comparatively feeble body.

"Oh… I think you'll enjoy it…" He whispered seductively into her ear. Carefully, he began kissing her neck – beginning with light, soft pecks, and then falling greedily into wet, hot kneads.

At that point, Sakura could barely continue holding herself up. The exotic feeling alone caused her will-power to drop so dramatically. It encased her entire body so much that she couldn't even think that some random stranger was doing this to her anymore.

That was atleast the case until the stranger moved on down along the pathway, and started treading towards dangerous tracks again. The entire time he was feasting on her neck, she hadn't even realized his hand that managed to slyly creep up from underneath her shirt and begin exploring her feminine pride.

Her senses returned instantly. "NO! Ah! Stop it! HELP! Ahh—" Her voice was cut off as a blanket suddenly flew across her face. Only, it wasn't a blanket; the intruder had flipped up her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her whole torso lying completely exposed. It was dark, so she knew it was impossible for him to see her, but that sure as hell didn't prevent him from feeling her right up.

She couldn't see what he was doing, but only feel the touch of his familiar rough hands brushing and groping her innocent, sensitive body. But all of a sudden that same fiery wet mouth of his returned and closed over one of her breasts, and his slippery tongue began flicking and grazing playfully at her erect nipple.

"AHHH! NO! STOP!!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs. If the neighbors didn't hear and come do something, she'd be doomed.

She yanked his hair, kicked her legs around in the air, shoved his shoulders… nothing worked. The stranger kept going down on her harder and harder as time ticked slowly along. Sakura was scared… she didn't want to even think about the thought, but she _was_ more or less being raped by this man. She was lucky he was going at her slowly, but she had no doubt that eventually he would get to the really serious shit. At that point, she would be abused, abandoned, and then forgotten. She would be ruined forever if she didn't manage to escape.

"P-Please… I beg you… stop this… I can't take it anymore…" She whined, tears definitely beginning to form around the corners of her eyes. And, surprisingly, the man did stop … for a moment. He looked up at where he thought her head was, and sighed. "You're making this really hard for me, you know that? Ha ha, all right, I'll admit… You've managed to defeat me this one time, Akemi. You played well. So, would be _please_ stop being the stuck up woman you are and just give in for the last bit of it?" He requested pleadingly.

Sakura… could not move. She could not breathe. She could not think.

When she finally could… she could only think up one single word.

'_Fuck.'_

And that was that. Afterwards, she just completely lost it. "Y-You… I-I… Oh, man. Oh, fuck. This is wrong… I'm not… not… I'm…" She covered her mouth so quickly with her hand.

This seemed to baffle the stranger, as there was a slight moment's hesitation before she felt his weight shift off of her and the bed rise.

Silence._Click._A blinding light then burst into the room.

And there, on the bed… lay Sakura in such a stricken state, as if she had just killed one hundred men and eaten their intestines… versus the 'stranger' man who stood next to the wall with his hand hovering over a light switch – the exact same expression on his face as Sakura's, only, he'd slaughtered and feasted on one_thousand_men, instead.

Or, wait, which was worse? The suggested example, or half-raping your ex-student?

Kakashi stood there, still as a plank of wood, staring Sakura straight in the eye for over three minutes. No blinking.

"… Oh, fuck."

* * *

"Sakura! Well done… you've managed to successfully complete the request. Akemi asked me to pass on to you her words of gratitude. She was very pleased, indeed." Tsunade beamed, the next day as Sakura went to requite her report.

Sakura's frozen-like state paused for a moment. And then, "T-Thank you…"

Tsunade gave her a skeptical look. "Is… something bothering you?" She questioned with one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Yes." Sakura quickly snapped. "I have a request… to never be sent on a house-sitting mission again. Ever. I would rather bleed to death." She demanded quite intently.

The Hokage only stared at her as if she'd gone crazy. "… My God, what, did she secretly have a pet dog that you were startled by, or something?" There was a moment's silence, and then Tsunade began roaring out in laughter. "Ha ha ha… that was it, wasn't it?! Ah ha ha… oh ho… ahh… you are too funny, Sakura. Go on, get out of here. I'll give you a break today. Get some rest." She exclaimed.

If only she knew.

But revealing that missing piece of forbidden information was dead last on Sakura's list. That was a memory that would remain between her and her ex-sensei… and ONLY them.

Actually, if it was possible, Sakura would erase the memory entirely.

But that, unfortunately, was not an option. And it never would be for as long as she lived.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, I came up with this crazy short idea while I was in bed and attempting to fall asleep. I really wanted to write another kakasaku one-shot, so I thought a bit and eventually this idea… just… sort of… formed. Normally I don't fancy innocent pleasure, but in this case I just couldn't help myself. ATLEAST I was kind enough not to make them go the 'whole way'. I would have felt bad afterwards if I did.**

**This is in no means anything serious… I really just did it for my own self. I wrote it in only a few hours, so, it's honestly not something to waste your time critiquing. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Feel free to write me a review with your thoughts, anyways, if you want:D**


End file.
